Top 10 Most Brutal North Supernannya Service Soldiers
Transcript Nicole: "Welcome to the top 10 Most Brutal North Supernannya Service Soldiers, we count down the 10 members responsible for genocides and deaths, 10 members, and the ways they kill." Number 10: Huizong Zhungxi Nicole: "Number 10, The young man in the Japanese uniform, Reicheru's personal bodyguard, Huizong Zhungxi, this 23-year old Taiwanese ghost in the Japanese Army uniform, Huizong may be young, but he what lacks in age is what he makes up in madness, nicknamed "Starscream" because he will lie to POWs, pretend to be their friend, and betray them by letting them die in gas chambers, he is the twin brother of Meimei, another officer, he will kick prisoners, even kids, he will rip people's arms off, and perform genital mutilation, he will also is very attractive, especially to women, as well has described as having Loki-level beauty, and he can lead women to their demise giving also the name of "Lady-Killer", he is also known for being a loving uncle, brother in law, and twin to his family." Number 9: Ri Dae-Jung (Another Mark) Nicole: "Number 9, Ri Dae-Jung, the Another counterpart to Mark Lara-Rutter and Ri Min-Li's genben counterpart, this disgruntled, angry, easily p***ed off DPRK boy is known for his explosive temper, being excessively brutal, being violently cruel, his behavior is the opposite to Mark's, he also takes the cake for the most angriest prison guard, he is known for being stern, hard-to-please, and maybe I can forgive, beating your brother for no reason, I can even forgive leaving the corpse on the floor, but what I cannot forgive is that he will kill people crossing the Militarized South-North Supernannya border, he will kill babies from inside their mother's wombs by kicking it, making male prisoners infertile, beating 11-year old girls to death, make women go under forced abortion by him and Toshio, any baby that survives a failed abortion is killed, or is born, despite the drugs used to abort it, it is killed, if you are touring the North Korean occupied parts of the TT10 base, he is your tour guide, but his rules are actually, ironically, more relaxed and calmed, Showa camp is able to be toured, but you cannot film or look at prisoners or take pictures of corpses, he's basically Pol Pot, Heinrich Himmler, Joseph Stalin, Hideki Tojo, King Leopold III of Belgium, Ida Amin and all these people all wrapped up into one, one inmate called him the "Recarnation of Pol Pot" because of him keeping human skulls as trophies, he is called the "Ultimate combination of human sin"." Number 8: Yong-il Cap Number 7: Satoko Samo Nicole: "Number 7, Satoko Samo, or sometimes, the female Japanese soldier, she heads the Japanese-speaking corps, also known as Tenterudaijin-JSP, She leads attacks, and is sadistic, she is one of the 7 deadly officers, she represents Lust, she uses her bewitchingly, lovely appearance to lead men to their doom, she is one of the most dangerous, known for cutting genitals of male prisoners and forcing a stick of bamboo or a bayonet up a female's lower region, she will seduce male prisoners by lifting up her skirt to reveal her panties, so she can cut of a male's genitalia, she will pretend to be a prostitute for male prisoners, then she shoots them in the head with a pistol." Number 6: Dietrich Fech Number 5: Hiro Shinozawa Number 4: Zhao Cloud Number 3: Mei Cloud Nicole: "Number 3, The girl in the Chinese People's Liberation Army uniform is 15-year old Mei "Takeo" Cloud, she may be young, she makes it up in brutality, known for her awkward speech patterns, and her painful torture methods, she is an autistic, quiet Chinese girl, she is highly intelligent, hardly speaks, and speaks in a montone robot-human-like voice, her voice is human, but her speech patterns are similar to a robot, to the point she scared a Mainland Chinese tourist due to her robotic speech, and he thought she was an android or something, she actually responds to the name Takeo, even though she is female, after one of the guys from Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies for the character's quiet speech, limited words when speaking sometimes, and her attacking inmates as they were zombies, The Terminator for her quiet yet cruel nature, and as mentioned, her robot-like speech, she is often seen with sunglasses and is often using shotguns and bolt-action rifles." Number 2: Ri Min-Li (Another Marie) Nicole: "Number 2, the girl in the North Korean Army uniform is 11-year old Ri Min-Li, she may be yoing, but makes it up in brutality and ultraviolence, she is brutal, cruel, and even has no warnings decapitating prisoners." Number 1: Toshio Samo Nicole: "Number 1, Toshio Samo, I know he's only a six-year old boy, but his brutality matches a Japanese soldier killing Chinese civilians, he kills using Mengele-like experimentations for fun, and Unit 731, He kills anyone, children, elderly, infants, men, and women were experimented to death, he will torture the only Japanese political prisoners for being related to Giuseppe Todaro, which he hates like s***, and he is known for Kagome Kagome, or Anthrax Circle, done with kids, he cuts their limbs off before giving them anthrax-laced chocolate or spraying it their face." Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Theory World Transcripts